QFG5 development
Cancelled Due to changes in Sierra On-Line and its move to Bellavue, Washington in 1994. It was decided that Quest For Glory IV would be the last game in the series. Thus last game in the series was cancelled in 1994. However after a letter campaign Ken Williams finally agreed to allow the game to go into production and even gave it higher budget than all previous games in the series.Interaction Magazine, Holiday 1997Interaction, Spring 1997 Punny Bones Expansion CD Co-op/Multiplayer mode The Multiplayer Mode would allow for a randomized game that adapted to the player. Every time you played the game with someone new, you would have a different experience. The game would be different every time no matter who you played with or how you connected to another computer.Interaction Fall 1997, 89 In Sneak Peek demo there were several modes to connect computers including WON.net, TCP/IP, IPX, Modem, and Serial connections. It allowed for up to four players with the choices of Fighter, Elsa, Thief, Magnum, and Magic User (Paladin was not included in the demo). In the multiplayer version of Dragon Fire, the player would have been able to also choose between three (or four) classes, and Elsa or Magnum as well. The latter were specialized characters that rival the Hero in skill and experience. Elsa von Spielburg was to be a characters, with a convenient mix of Fighter and Thief skills, and was also the character who could use a bow. Elsa knew the hero from long ago, when he rescued her form the curse of the ogress, but he would not expect much gratitude from her: SHe would use every tactic at her command to beat the Hero in all seven rites and win the throne of Silmaria. She is tough, smart, stunningly pretty, and determined to become king.Interaction Fall 1998, pg 39 In the Sneak Peek demo she defaults with sword equipped (For the demo it was a Dragon Slayer Sword). Magnum Opus, the other non-Hero character was a gladiator of many obvious charms. He was to be a beefed up Fighter with certain intellectual limitations, to get a notion of his skills. He's brawny, battle-trained, healthy as an ox and just as brainy. In a fair fight he could outlast a Fighter of similar experience, and deal a bit more damage in the process. He can skewer a foe with thrown spears, and take a lot of damage as well as give it out. One must not expect him to chew gum while doing it.Interaction Fall 1998, pg 39-40 For the Sneak Peek demo he is default equipped with a throwing spear (not thrown but used as a regular spear) and a general's shield. For the purpose of the Sneak Peek demo the Fighter was equipped with a Dragon Slayer Sword, and a regular shield, the thief was equipped with a Dragon Slayer Sword, and Magic User was not equipped with any weapon. When it discovered to be impossible to release QFG5 on time, with a complete MP component they decided to hold off and offer the Multiplayer as a future add-on download. However due to Sierra shutting down not long after, the team decided on cancelling the multiplayer add-on. :When Quest for Glory V began development in 1996, the development team envisioned a multiplayer feature that would allow up to three players to compete and collaborate online. Multiplayer was built into early versions of the product, including the Quest for Glory Sneak Peek Demo released in late 1997. As the game moved farther along in development, it became increasingly difficult to ensure that the multiplayer system would be reliable enough to include in the final version. In the last months before the games release late..., Sierra decided to ship Quest for Glory V as a single player adventure. The final box design was revised to represent Quest for Glory V as a single player game. Many people at Sierra, including series creator Lori Cole, had hoped the multiplayer feature would be added later as a free upgrade. With the closure of the Yosemite Entertainment and the resulting loss of the Quest for Glory programming team, the multiplayer expansion plan became impossible. Many inside Sierra are disappointed as we had been looking forward to the multiplayer mode from the project’s beginnings. Additional speech referring to her appears in the files in the final game for the multiplayer characters (there are may be additional files but here are a few examples). In addition in co-op version it seems that Erasmus didn't get drugged by the scientists, and helps out in the final battle at least helping characters teleport around. *Wolfie: "Welcome, Welcome, Elsa of Spielburg. I am Wolfie, a much unrecognized fine artist. It is nice to be seeing you....237.wav *Wolfie: Greetings, I hope that you are well today, you may call me wolfie if you wish to call me....238.wav *Pholus: "What do you want, lady? I just sell weapons."...323.wav *Pholus: "Kalemereh, Magnum. Good luck in the rites, I have my bet on you for the next king."...324.wav *Ann Agrama: "Sorry, Sister. But these rooms are all taken."...1719.wav *What do you think this is? A restaurant, go fix your own food....1720.wav *You look super, man. Shame I rented out all my rooms. I would love to see more of you....1721.wav *Ann Agrama: "Sorry, this place is reserved for heroes and gnomes."...1722.wav *Shakra: Welcome to my shop, Elsa Von Spielburg....2109.wav *Shakra: This is my shop of magic, you are welcome here....2111.wav *Sam: Greetings, fraulein Von Spielburg. Would you like to save some money today?...2257.wav *Sam: You have honored this bank with your presence I know. So would you like to honor this bank with some drachmas?...2258.wav *Erasmus: What can I do for you, young man?...2578.wav *Erasmus: You are looking very well Elsa, I'm happy to see you....2579.wav *Eramsus: Would you like to join your companion now?...2584.wav *Erasmus: There you all go, this will not be an easy battle for you. At least you won't have to make any unpleasant sacrifices. Just do what you can, and do your best....2852.wav *Erasmus: Good luck, I hope to see you all after this battle....3091.wav *Erasmus: Congratuations, you have all won. I always enjoy happy endings....3092.wav *Cloud Guardian:"It is a pleasure to greet you, Elsa Von Spielburg."...3357.wav *Cloud Guardian: I suppose I have to let you enter, Magnum Opus....3358.wav *Erasmus:"Sorry to interrupt your victory, but Silmaria is in great danger from the dragon that Minos just released. I'll just teleport you over there"...3573 *Sarra: Welcome woman from the Northlands. How may I aid you?...3733.wav *Sarra: Good day to you great warrior, how may help you?...3734.wav *Marrak: "My greetings, fair warrior women. What may I sell to you?...3758.wav *Marrak: Welcome great warrior, what may I do for you this day?...3759.wav References Category:Development